


Philia

by BlueSuperKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSuperKitty/pseuds/BlueSuperKitty
Summary: It's Reader's first semester of university in Paris, when she meets two men - the flirty Chat Noir and shy Adrien Agreste. Which side will she choose and will she discover their secret?





	1. The Beginning

My heart thumped in my chest as I ran, when a stupid pun-joke came into my head, "How did I escape Iraq? I ran".

The akuma was chasing after me, because my ex-boyfriend and I broke up today. He even was kind enough to come with me to Paris to help me settle down, but I already had made my mind up. So, after I told him the big news and walked away to compose myself, he had been akumatised. Now, here am I, running with high heels, when something black went past me and hit Heart Bringer (yes, that's the name he'd chosen) in the face. Relieved, I stopped dead in my tracks and almost tripped. When I regained my balance and turned around, my ex-boyfriend Mark was back to normal and two heroes bumped their fists and said, "Pound it!" I went up past Mark up to the heroes and asked in my not so fluent French.

"So... Um... Who are you?"

The blue haired girl in red with black spots suit and blond boy in cat one look shocked, but then the girl giggled and answered.

"We're the superheroes of Paris - Ladybug and Chat Noir."

It was strange because I have never heard about them in the news. I probably looked very confused because Chat Noir opened his mouth to explain something when his ring beeped. The same beeping sound also came from Ladybug's earrings. They quickly apologized and went their own ways. I turned back to Mark, who was even more confused than I was, but had people helping him. I went up to him and asked.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, clearly not wanting to speak to me. I understood him. In his shoes, I would not want to talk to me either.

When I came back to my apartment and finished unpacking things, I opened the window, which was the length of the wall and faced east. I could not see the evening sun, but every morning warm rays of sunshine would wake me up, which was a good way to start the day. Especially tomorrow. The first day of university.

I woke up because sun was burning my face. The curtains had not been set up yet, so I woke up at 5am, when the sun fully rose up. Groaning I sat up in my bed, stretched and started internally screaming. Today was THE day. The day I go to the same university as the most famous model of France - Adrien Agreste. My chance to meet him was almost non-existent, but a girl can dream, right? I slowly got up and started my morning routine.

As I was applying moisturizer, I noticed how good my skin looks today, unlike my hair, which was a mess. After finishing my skincare routine, I tried to brush it off and style my hair even just a little bit, but it made things only slightly better. After accepting that today will be my "bad hair" day, I got dressed up and put on some light make-up.

On my way to university, I grabbed some croissants from bakery near Eiffel Tower and while I was munching on them, I saw how an old man tripped in a middle of bike lane. I quickly swallowed the last bit of pastry and hurried to help the man stand up.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked after helping him. He nodded and leaned on his cane.

"Yes, thank you, young lady. Good luck in studies" He smiled and walked away. Still confused by his words, I checked time and saw that I should hurry to the first class. Because I missed the first day of the school, I got right into studies.

As I walked into Université PSL, my mouth was open from shock. The outside was just as I imagined even with a little courtyard to relax.

As I struggled to find my first class, I bumped into a blond person, who was a head taller than I, with emerald eyes. Next to him was a dark-skinned guy with black hair and amber eyes. I looked back to blond guy and recognized him instantly - it was THE Adrien Agreste. Today, I was shocked again and Adrien clearly saw it.

"Ha... You must've recognize me" Shyly said he while scratching his neck. How could I not recognize him? His face was all over Paris and known internationally.-This is Nino. Do you need help finding class?-the blond continued. I nodded and answered:

"Yeah, I have Philosophy."

Adrien seemed surprised for a moment but then he smiled:

"Oh, me too. Do you want to find the class together?"

"I would be glad to" I smiled back to him. To not accept this offer, you should be insane! Like, he is the hottest guy I have ever met in real life! I felt my cheeks getting hot as Adrien said goodbye to Nino and walked with me.

At lunch, I was worried out of my mind. With who will I sit? What will happen I do not make any friends? My chest felt heavy as I entered cafeteria. People sat in small groups and chatted and I just looked around, when Adrien saw me and waved. I waved back to him when he signalled for me to come. I sat near him and shyly took out my lunch. At the table was Nino, whom I met earlier, a girl with reddish brown hair sat across me near a girl with blueish black hair. They introduced themselves as Alya and Marinette. I shyly listened to their conversation, when somebody brought up the yesterday's akuma attack and Alya noticed me.

"Hey, weren't you the one the akuma was after?"

I put hand on my heated up cheek and nodded. I really didn't want to explain my love life to strangers. Luckily, she didn't ask more questions and returned to the conversation.

"So, is he cute?" Marinette asked as she leaned on the table on rested her head on arms.

"Not my type, but definitely a cutie. Who could break up with such boy?" Alya continued to eat her piece of pie and I could not just sit around and be silent.

"It's not my fault that he started acting like a possessive jerk."

Everybody went silent and looked at me and I instantaneously regretted my decision to speak up.

"So... You're the one that left him. Could you elaborate on that?" Alya asked while nibbling on her pie. I sighted and calmly explained:

"When I announced to my family and him that I'll be studying in France, he became possessive, maybe out of fear that I would find someone else here or maybe those were his last days with me and we wouldn't see each other for moths, but I didn't like it and broke up with him. Any questions?"

Marinette sighted.

"Well, that's understandable, but why did he came to France with you?" She asked curiously. I shrugged and ate my last biscuit.

"Well, I think that's enough chatter for today" As I said the bell rang. We said goodbyes to each other and went our ways.


	2. Afternoon Chatter

After university, me , Marinette and Alya, went to café for coffee and afternoon snacks. We all ordered espresso with apple pie. As we sat chatting, talk about mine and Mark's break-up came back.

"You said he started acting as a "possessive jerk" Marinette showed quote signs with her hands when saying "possessive jerk". "Why do you think so?" She seemed curious. I sighted and took a sip of my bitter espresso saying in my mind "no more depresso".

"Okay, first of all, he was checking my messages and controlling what and to who can I send them and that's the first red flag. The second one, is that he started controlling to who can I talk and he always, and I mean always, needed to be a part of conversation so he could listen to what I am saying. And the last one is, I mean was, that he started controlling what I do even in my own house! He even demanded that I send him proof! I just couldn't stand that anymore."

I took another sip of my espresso. Marinette and Alya look shocked. I mean, if I was them, I would be like that too.

"He sounds... Yandere..." Alya tells me while looking at cup in her hands. "I am not saying he is, but that's just more than a possessive jerk. But of he is, things can turn ugly quickly." The brown haired girl warned me. I nodded and a familiar ping told me that I got new message. I took out my phone and saw an unknown number. The message read: "Don't worry, everything will be alright :)"

I texted back: "Mark? Is that you?"

No answer. I blocked the number and looked up, seeing Marinette and Alya curiously looking at me.

"Who was it?" Marinette asks.

"Nobody." I answer. They look unconvinced but I shrugged it off as an advertisement and they seemed to believe me then.

As we continued to eat our pieces of pie and drink coffee, Chat Noir suddenly appeared and sat next to us. Alya instantaneouslyseemed excited and pulled out her phone to interview him, but he politely declined.

"So what are you doing here Chat Noir?" Alya asked the cat-boy. He gave us his signature flirty smile and answered:

"To spend some time with my biggest fan and this fine lady over there" He looked at me and I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. I definitely wasn't used to compliments. "So, what's your name?"

I introduced myself and gently shook Chat's hand when he kissed the back of my hand. I froze for a moment and felt how my face heated up. Marinette and Alya started giggling and I excused myself to bathroom.

When I walked into the dimly lit room, I looked into the mirror and saw how red, even if make-up, my face was, especially the cheeks and the nose. I splashed some cold water on my face and carefully dried it with paper towel and re-applied foundation. Now I looked way better than before. As I was looking into mirror, I heard screams and a loud crash. Fear locked my feet in place but as soon as I processed what happened, I opened the door peeked through a small gap. The café was in ruins - parts of walls were scattered on the floor, all windows broken and Alya hiding under the table. I looked around and without seeing any danger I ran to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and the girl nodded.

"I am worried about Marinette. When the akuma attacked she ran off to the bathroom to hide with you. Haven't you seen her?" Alya curiously glanced at me like I was hiding something. But really? My second day in Paris and another akuma attack? What would we do without the superheroes?

"I haven't seen her, Alya. But I think it's better if we leave this place. I live nearby, so we can wait until everything's back to normal there."

Alya nodded and we left. We ran until we reached my apartment. As I looked in my pockets for the key, I realized that I have lost it.

"Oh shit. I've lost my key." Defeated I sighted. Life just couldn't get better, right? At least I met Adrien and Chat today.

"Don't worry, girl. I got you covered." Alya took out two paperclips out of her bag and after some fiddling with my lock, the door was open. "I hope you do have a spare key inside." She smiled and put her hand in the air for high-five. I high-fived her and went inside to search for spare key. After finding it, I saw pink wave go through Paris, fixing everything. It was over now. Relieved I sighted, when I remembered and we both look at each other and shouted:

"Marinette!"

We ran back to cafe, but Marinette was nowhere to be found. Alya tried calling her and she picked up. I could hear her trying to catch her breath.

"Marinette! Where are you? We're worried sick about you!"

"Sorry! I ran to hide but when I came back you guys were gone, so... I went home..."

I and Alya could both sense that she was lying and we exchanged glances.

"Okay. Stay safe!" Alya ended the call after saying goodbye to Marinette.

"I guess that's where we part our ways" I said and said goodbye to Alya.

The sun was setting and sky was in various shades of red and orange. I stopped and took out my phone to take a picture when somebody grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to alleyway. I tried resisting and started screaming, when a familiar hand shut me up. The same hand that used to caress my body under the starts. The same hand that I used to hold feeling safe. I froze. It was Mark. He's not gone. He's still in Paris. I turned around and put my fingers into his eyes, kicked him between the legs and ran as fast as I could to my apartment even if I wasn't safe there because I lost my keys. He could have them.

I turned around to see Mark running after me. Of course, he was faster and when he got close to me he pulled me by the hair to another alleyway. He seemed furious. Oh no...


	3. Unexpected Guests

Mark pushed me up to the wall and trapped me between his arms. I felt my heart go up to my throat. It was beating rapidly, my legs shook and palms were sweaty. Mark leaned closer to my ear and I felt warmth in my stomach. My body still reacted the same even if my mind was screaming. He slowly nibbled on my earlobe and I tried to push him away. Mark's hand grabbed my hair and softly pulled it when his mouth collided with mine. Somebody coughed.

"Am I interrupting something? Because for me it seems that this lady over there doesn't want your company."

I quickly turned my head to familiar voice escaping the kiss. Mark growled.

"Chat! Help me!" I shouted and felt Mark pull my hair roughly.

"One serving of help coming right up, m'lady!" Chat exclaimed as he extended his baton, hitting Mark with it. He fell unconscious. Still scared, I ran up to Chat Noir.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Chat asked with worry in his voice.

"I am okay, just scared a little bit."I giggled nervously. Then the giggles turned into laughter. These days really got me. Chat put his clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because it doesn't seem so to me. Maybe you need someone to walk you home?"

I shook my head, still laughing.

"Where do you live?" Chat asked as he took my hand. I stopped laughing and started blushing. My emotions were like a crazy roller-coaster today. I almost walked off with Chat Noir when I remembered my keys.

"Chat Noir! Wait! We need to search him." The cat stopped and looked at me confused. "We need to find my keys, he might have them."

Chat nodded and I crouched near Mark. With disgust I quickly searched his pockets, when something clinked in his jacket's inside pocket. I found my keys in there and froze. I didn't want to imagine what could have happened this night if he woke up and still had my keys. Mark moved slightly and I jolted back.

"We should go." Chat expressed. I nodded, took his hand and we walked to my apartment.

 

"Thank you, Chat Noir." I said with smile.

"Any time, m'lady." He winked and got on top of roof using his baton. Grateful, I walked inside my apartment. I unlocked door and sat down inside on the floor. Today was one hell of a day and it has already tuned dark outside. I sighted and removed my shoes. I was so tired I could barely move.

When I walked into my room, my eyes quickly caught something new on my desk. It was a black box with red ornaments. I carefully approached it and picked it up. It was made from wood and the ornaments were engraved in it. I opened it and found a bracelet. It was made from white metal, had a plate with two black jewels in one side and clear in another and in the middle of jewels was a mixed black with clear rat's head jewel. When I touched the bracelet, something went out of it. It was...a flying rat. I quickly closed the box and put it on the table, not wanting to do anything with these weird things ever again.

"Hello?" The rat spoke and I screamed and threw a pillow in that thing's direction, but it went through it.

"You can speak?! What are you? A flying rat?!" I shouted as I slowly went back, searching for a weapon. I will have none of this.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you!" Said the thing. I still didn't trust it but now I curiously watched it.  
"I am your kwami, Shu. I grant magical powers. You know Ladybug and Chat Noir? Their kwamis grant them such power. And I am here to give you power to save people of Paris. So... Are we clear now?" Shu explained. I, still unsure, nodded and opened the box. The bracelet glimered in street lamp's light. I took bracelet with my shaking hands and tried to put it on but I couldn't. Shu flied near me and helped me to put it on.  
"Now, to transform, just say Shu, into the darkness! Your special power is to make yourself or other objects smaller. To active it say: let's shrink!" And to detransform just say: Shu, into the light." Shu continued. I slowly nodded and said.  
"This is confusing. Do I have to transform now?"  
"It would be better for you to get to know your powers before heading to battle."  
I nodded once again and said.  
"Shu, into the darkness!"  
I touched my head and rat ears appeared, same with the mask, and light went down my body, transforming my clothes into grey suit. I looked into the mirror shocked. I... didn't look like me. I guess that's good.  
"Shu?" I looked around when I remembered that Shu got absorbed into bracelet. I facepalmed myself and opened window. Carefully, I got onto the roof. After transformations my balance, agility, stamina, well, everything was enchanted and I felt energized!  
As I ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I felt free and knew that I could protect myself. What I noticed after some running was that there were lots of small knives on my suit. Curious, I tried throwing one and it landed exactly where I wanted it to, cutting into the brick wall. I guess that means it can cut through almost everything, huh. Easily I took the knife out of wall and placed it in little loop near my boot. I think that's enough for today.  
As I went back home, I heard a scream. I followed it quickly and saw a woman being dragged somewhere by a man. I jumped down and demanded.  
"Let her go, now!  
The man turned around and grinned.  
"Ha, another hero wannabe, huh? Well, I'll show you!"  
He started running towards me with knife in a hand. Instinctively I put my body into fighting stance. When he attacked me, I dodged and took him by the hand holding the knife and disarmed him. I didn't even knew what to do, but it felt like my body took over and did all of this itself. After disarming the man I threw him on the ground and when I realized what I did, the woman has already thanked me and ran away. I took the man by the collar of his shirt and brought closer to my face.

"You do more harm to innocent people and I end you, understood?"

The man nodded in fear and I let him go. I'll definitely keep an eye out for him.

 

When I returned to my apartment I felt the excitement and adrenaline leave my body and fatigue set in instead. After detransforming I decided to take a bath.

 

As I walked into my bedroom from bathroom I noticed that my window was open. I swore under my breath and closed it when somebody grabbed me by my waist from behind. Instead of screaming, I kicked that someone in the leg and freed myself. As I got ready to punch intruder in the face, they said.

"Ach, my wrong. I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"Chat Noir?" surprised I whispered lowering my fists.

"Yours truly, m'lady." Chat bowed.


	4. Coloured Night

When Chat Noir bowed, I stood there confused. What is he doing here? With confused look on my face I asked him.

"So... What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you."

He casually answered and took my hand.

"Let's go. I'll show you the night face of Paris."

Without waiting for my answer he gave me a piggy back ride. He ran through rooftops really fast, even with me on his back. The wind blew straight into my eyes and they got teary so I didn't see much of the surroundings, just that there were a lot of lights and heard chatter coming from ground.

After a few minutes of running, we finally stopped. I looked up to and was Notre Dame in coloured lights. I instantaneously regretted not taking my phone with me.

"Next stop?" Chat Noir asked. I shook me head and sat down on cold rooftop.

"I like it there. It's weird to see the Cathedral in the light when darkness surrounds it. But I like it there."

I shivered. It was a cold night with autumn wind. Chat Noir took my hand, the one with bracelet on, and kissed the back of it, his eyes fixated on my bracelet.

"Have you heard about the new hero? She hadn't said her name, but everyone calls her The Darkness. It seems like she's based on a rat or a mouse." He said while tracing various shapes on my hand, still looking at bracelet. Does he know? I acted surprised.

"Really? I haven't heard of her."

"Well, she hasn't showed up in the battle against akuma, but I am sure she's more deadly than me or Ladybug. Some man was threatened by her and said that her suit is covered in knives."

I chuckled. He really knew a lot about my alter ego. Or, I guess, people of Paris knew. I am sure if I showed up to a fight against akuma, my new persona would be all over the news. I frowned. I didn't like the idea of being a famous hero, I preferred to be in the shadows, like a secret that saves people's lives. Especially because I wouldn't be able to help the heroes. It felt like my alter ego was made for killing.

"What's on your mind?" Chat's voice broke my train of though.

"Just everyday worries." I smiled at him."Next stop?"I asked, still unsure of what should I do.

"Sure." Chat Noir said picking me up bridal style this time. As he ran through the night, I still wondered about my new persona. Why was it made for killing? Aren't they meant to be superheroes? With those thoughts in my head we arrived at another destination - Eiffel Tower. It was illuminated and looked mesmerizing. My jaw hung open as I got closer to Chat's chest. He didn't let me go and, instead of doing that, asked.

"How do you like it, m'lady?"

"It's... It's beautiful..." I answered his question quietly because I didn't want to disturb the moment. I slowly put my feet onto the ground but I didn't let go of Chat.

"Does this lady like my company?"

I giggled and got closer.

"Does this cat seem to like me?"

"This cat certainly does."He smiled, putting his hands on my waist. The cold autumn wind played with my hair and I couldn't move my eyes away from Chat's green ones. He leaned closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. I was about to close my eyes, when Chat Noir said.

"I am sorry... I can't."

He stepped back escaping the embrace.

"Did something bad happened?" I asked while putting my hand on his shoulder. Chat seemed really down and I hoped I could talk with him and make him feel better.

"Yeah... You see... When I look at you, I remember my mother and then Ladybug. Like you're somehow connected."

"Maybe it's because you feel the same about all of us?" We sat down on the roof. I joined our fingers together but he didn't seemed to notice.

"Maybe... But with akuma attacks getting so out of control and frequent, my duties as superhero are more important than my feelings right now."

"But you shouldn't invalidate your feelings just because you have more important things now." I tried convincing him but he just shook his head.

"It's okay. We just met today and I don't want to burden you with my problems. I am supposed to save people, not burden them. I should bring you back home."

He picked me up bridal style again and this time brought me home.

"Thank you, Chat Noir." I said while holding his hand. He kissed the back of it.

"Always a pleasure, m'lady."

And he was gone. I kinda felt sad, because I felt really good near him, even with his teasing and flirting. Do I... like Chat Noir?

I looked around my messy room. It was already past my bedtime, but what kind of adult has bedtime and tomorrow I'll only have afternoon lectures, so it was okay if I stayed up late tonight. I picked up a T-shirt from the floor and looked around again. It's going to be a long night of cleaning.

I had no idea why, but I cleaned my room until it was so clean, that the floor would shine if this was a cartoon. When I was finished with my night routine, it was almost 3a.m. so I went to sleep.

 

The Darkness and Chat Noir sat on the roof. The moon was full and covered half the sky. It was as bright as in the day.

"You know that I love Ladybug more that you, right?" Chat Noir said. I felt something inside me crack.

"You're nothing to me." Another Chat Noir said behind my back. The crack deepened.

"You thought we had a chance? You're the worst person I've ever met."

More Chats appeared and they all were saying the same words.

"Killer."

"Murderer."

"Villain."

 

I woke up in cold sweat. Shivers ran down my body and I jolted out of my bed.

"Hey, you were speaking in your sleep." Shu flew near me."Are you okay?"

"No." I answered while searching for a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but I really didn't know where I was going with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
